Avenger Adventures! Chapter 1
by IloveMARVEL
Summary: Thor is trying his best with Loki but he's having none of it and Tony is mad with Steve. Please forgive my terrible writing skills, I'm a novice.


"Brother! Must we do this every time you lose a battle!?" Loki cried to his older step-sibling, picking himself up from the ground and dusting himself off. Thor sighed deeply and eyed his brother, taking his hammer in his strong hand. "This is good training Loki! For me and for you! Especially you!" Thor bellowed with a slight smirk. Loki hissed and walked towards the open doors to escape from this prison known as 'the training room'. Thor immediately jumped in front of him and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother." Thor sighed, looking at his mischievous sibling. Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I'm surprised, Thor. You wanting my assistance in training for the upcoming battles with your mortal playmates" Loki pushed his brother aside, walking out the door and presumably back to his room in the Asgaurdian castle. The god of thunder looked down at the ground with disappointment, hoping that his brother would come to his senses soon. He decided to pay his 'playmates' a visit, hoping that they would know what to make of Loki's arrogance.

Back in Manhattan things weren't going quite so well for the Avengers, everyone has just been rudely awoken by Steve and Tony and none of them are in a good mood. "STEVE! How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't. Touch. My. Toaster" Tony shouted at the winter soldier. Steve rolled his eyes and looked down at the smaller hero, "it's not your toaster Stark! It's everyone's! This is not your building anymore!" he cried. Tony growled and picked up the broken toaster, "Well next time listen to me and don't stick metal into a toaster, Rogers!"

"It was stuck! I had no choice!"

"You could have died!" screamed Tony.

"So you **do** care?" the captain raised an eyebrow.

"NO! I care about the blood stains I'll have to remove off the carpet!" Tony stormed out the room, cursing under his breath. Steve shook his head and sighed, sitting down in his favourite arm chair. It was peaceful. No Tony in sight. He slowly shut his eyes and leant back in his seat. "I am in a so called 'pickle' captain!" Thor suddenly cried out, making Steve jump off his chair with surprise. "Oh hi there, Thor!" he yawned, "what seems to be the problem?"

"It's my brother." Thor sat down.

"You and your brother, Thor...you try so hard but yet you never get anything out of him! So why do you keep trying? Why not just keep him in a prison cell, maybe that'll shut him up!" the captain slightly chuckled then sat on the sofa next to him. Thor looked at Steve and smiled a bit then returned his gaze to the floor. "I know he has some goodness in him. But I cannot find that goodness just yet." Steve sympathised over Thor a little, he gave the god a reassuring smile then stood up, "Well it's good to keep trying but Loki has done many terrible things in the past...maybe it's time to stop trying." Steve turned to the demi god, gave him a nod and left the room.

Tony barged into the room, carrying boxes that seemed to contain technology in Thor's eyes. "Why do you bring so much rage into the room, metal man?" Thor lifted his head from his hands to focus his contact on Tony. "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore!" Tony gritted his teeth and slammed the boxed down on the floor. Thor stood up and walked over to one of the boxes, opening the lid. "Toasters?"

"Yeah! Every time Cappy destroys one, I have to replace it with one of these!" Tony cried, folding his arms.

"Why not just keep him away from these machines?"

"That's what I've been trying to do!" the billionaire stared at the boxes angrily, "I'm not made out of money! ...well...maybe I am but still!" Thor chuckled and placed one of the toasters on the table, then picking up a paper and pen he wrote 'STEVE DO NOT TOUCH' and stuck it on the machine. "Matter solved." He nodded, then looking over at Stark, "Now you can help me with my matter."

"No can do, big guy."

"You do not have a choice." Thor grabbed Tony by the arm and glared at him.

"Fine! Fine! What do you want?" Tony pulled his arm away from Thor's grasp and looked up at him. Thor explained to Tony about Loki and Stark rolled his eyes. "We've been through this, Thor! Loki hates being with you because he's jealous! He wants power and you're the one standing in the way! Which is good. But not for Loki, so give up! Focus on other things!" Tony stood up and patted Thor's shoulder, making his way for the door.

"Wait." Thor called after Stark. Tony turned around and sighed, "if you want me to talk to him then I guess...I might be able to." Thor's eyes widened and a large grin grew on his face, "Oh thank you, metal man!" Thor rushed up to Tony for a 'manly hug' but Stark quickly dodged it, sending Thor into the wall. "Just let me put my suit on." Tony smirked and left the room.


End file.
